(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet flange assembly which connects the waste outlet of a toilet with the drain pipe of the sewer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a toilet flange assembly having a resilient gasket which provides a fluid tight seal between the waste outlet of the toilet and the drain pipe.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the past, to prevent sewer gases and other fluids from escaping the drain pipe at the connection of the drain pipe to the plumbing fixture, a gasket was compressed between the plumbing fixture and the drain pipe. In relation to toilets, gaskets have been compressed between the underside of the base of the toilet, adjacent the waste outlet, and the toilet flange and/or between the waste outlet and the inner surface of the opening of the toilet ring or coupling. Since the seal is formed by compression of the gasket, the sealing effect of the gasket is destroyed and can be lost if the toilet becomes loose or rocks. In addition, these gaskets were usually constructed of wax which deforms upon use and which can not be reused upon removal of the toilet. Another disadvantage of a wax gasket is that the sealing ability is often destroyed in hot areas due to melting of the wax. Illustrative of such gaskets are U.S. Pat. No. 879,176 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,172 to Pickard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,480 to Izzi and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,036 to Stevens et  al.
The related art has also shown a variety of coupling devices for connecting the waste outlets of plumbing fixtures such as toilets to drain pipes of sewer systems in a sealing relationship. The coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,702 to Morris has an adaptor with an opening for receiving the waste outlet of the plumbing fixture. An o-ring seal is positioned within a groove about the opening. When the waste outlet is inserted into the opening, the o-ring seal forms a fluid seal between the opening and the waste outlet.
The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,252 to Gaddy has a bell section having the sealing gasket and a spigot section which extends into the waste pipe. The bell section includes an annular side wall and an upwardly facing shoulder. The side wall and annular shoulder form a seat for the gasket formed of a resilient material. When the horn of the toilet is inserted into the opening well of the bell section and secured in place, the gasket is compressed between the lower edge of the horn and the shoulder to provide a tight seal between the horn and the connector.
Further, the coupling of U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,289 to Morris et al has a fluid sealing member positioned in a sleeve and gasket compression member. The sealing member has a sleeve portion and a flange portion and is constructed of an elastomeric material. The waste outlet of the plumbing fixture is inserted into the coupling such that the sleeve portion of the sealing member is compressed between the compression member and the waste outlet to create a fluid seal therebetween. The flange portion of the sealing member is compressed between the rim of the compression member and the plumbing fixture. The coupling is mounted over the drain pipe such that the top of the drain pipe abuts the end of the waste outlet and the sleeve portion of the sealing member is compressed between the compression  member and the drain pipe to form a fluid sealing relationship therebetween.
In addition, the related art has shown a variety of gaskets for use in providing a seal between an outlet of a plumbing fixture and a drain pipe. The gasket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,526 to Izzi, Sr. is constructed of a material having memory which allows the toilet to be removed and replaced without requiring a new gasket. The gasket has the same diameter as the base of the toilet and has a central outlet opening to receive the toilet outlet horn. A depending lower outer edge of the opening extends into and forms a seal with the drain pipe. The gasket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,161 to Izzi, Sr. rests upon and frictionally grips the flange resting on the floor surface. The gasket has a downwardly extending central opening shaped to sealingly engage both the toilet bowl horn and the flange central aperture. Both of the Izzi, Sr. gaskets extend over and cover the flange and are compressed between the base of the toilet and the flange.
There remains the need for a toilet flange assembly which includes a gasket which is easy to install and which can be reused for removal and replacement of the toilet.